Will To Live
by InfiniteAlpha
Summary: An orphan prodigy goes through the trials of being a ninja without a family to support, read as he grows with the support of his precious people OC Probably no pairing.


A/N: 1st story, I've never really wrote fanfiction so any criticism is appreciated, hope you like it.

Summary: An newly orphaned child goes through the trials of being a ninja without a family to support, read as he grows and undercovers some hidden secrets about himself. OC Probably no pairing.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Anime/Manga Naruto all rights goes to Masashi Nishimoto. However I do own the OC Wakita Shozo.

I don't remember much about the day it happened, the day I lost my family, the worst day of my life so far, my parents were simple civilians in a small village just west of Konoha in fire country. My Tou-san owning a café in the small town and his Kaa-san working as a tailor for the town helped, his life was peaceful up to that point having nothing bad ever happen to the village in till that day.

I remembered shouts coming from outside of my home during lunch with my family, my parents both looking up from there meals to listen outside when the noise suddenly stopped.

"Stay here" His Tou-san sternly told his mother and him.

My father slowly crept towards the door to look outside when the door blasted open, chunks of wood going everywhere and his Tou-san went flying back due to the blast hitting the back wall, a burst of blood jumped out of his mouth before he slumped down unconscious.

"Tou-san" I screamed in fear for my father, my Kaa-san shouting out for Tou-san next to me worried for him and fearful of the giant figure stepping into our house.

One look at the man and he screamed bandit with his tied underneath a bandanna on his head, rough face with no special features apart from a scar he had across his eye, tall and strong he stood imposing in the entrance with a wide shark like grin on his face, his clothes were dirty and littered with blood and cuts.

"Oh, another bitch and her brat" He spoke cruelly, hefting his sword onto his shoulder looking down on me and our mother from the corner.

"Please don't hurt us" My Kaa-san whispered while I whimpered in fear next to her keeping our eyes on the bandit.

The bandit said nothing just took the sword off his shoulder and started to approach us slowly, My Kaa-san screamed "Run Shozo-kun" Jumping towards the bandit.

I jumped up as soon as my Kaa-san screamed at me scrambling to get away as I stumbled due to the fear which had entered my body, as the entrance was being blocked by the bandit he decided to run upstairs and hide.

As I was running up the stairs I heard my Kaa-san shriek but forced my body to continue going on as I scurried up the stairs entering my parents room and hiding in my mothers closet.

I hid in the corner of the closet curled up trying to make as little noise as I could, silence once again penetrated the air as I fearfully kept my ears open, creaks entered the air of someone coming up the stairs, my 6 year old mine hoping it was my Tou-san or Kaa-san before fear struck my heart.

"Come on out little one, you Kaa-san or Tou-san cant save you now" He shouted into the air.

A whimper escaped me as tears leaked from my eyes, the situation becoming too much for me, I tried to still my breathing as the door to the room I was hiding in creaked open, I crept closer to the corner as I heard footsteps closing in on me.

As soon as the door opened wide enough I darted out of the room barely dodging the arm swinging down to hit me, rushing down the stairs I tripped on the last step falling down on my face in a sticky liquid.

Looking up I came face to face with my mothers vacant eyes and she stared blankly at me with blood leaking from her mouth, scrambling up I saw my dad in the same position as before but with a giant cut in his midsection and blood leaking everywhere, I turned around running just to bump into a new bandit smiling down at me laughing...

 **Flashback over**

That was the last thing I remembered from that day, I was told when I woke up in the orphanage that I had been found by a team a chunins on patrol around the walls of Konaha dirty and covered in blood with no injuries, apparently I had stayed a week unconscious in the hospital the rest of the day was a blur as the medic-nin explained how they had found out I was from the village raided just last week and I was the survivor of the attack, she then proceeded to explain how I was going to be sent to the orphanage now that I was on my own.

I had been introduced to the matron of the orphanage who had welcomed me brightly as I stood staring unfocused towards her, I slowly accepted this was my life now as I continued to ignore most of the things around me and wallowing in my own pity.

 **Line**

Waking up was much harder for now as I new I had nothing to wake up for, never really being my own person other than my parents son meant I didn't know much of what I would do now and how I would live without, I got ready for the day on my own as the other children loudly played and the matrons busied around.

Staring into the I saw the scar on my left eyebrow forever reminding me of the day my parents died, sighing I continued to get ready for the day.

"Shozo-kun are you ready" Shouted the matron as she distractedly got ready to take the kids to the park.

I walked out silently not answering her as I didn't like to talk much after the incident.

"Shozo-kun" The matron shouted again before she turned around to see me surprised.

"Shozo-kun answer me next time when I call for you, okay" The matron said sweetly, I hated when she talked to me like I was stupid like that just because I hadn't spoke much to her or the other kids.

Later at the park I sat under a tree reading a book I had got from one of the matrons on my own when I felt a shadow engulf mine, shocked I quickly glanced up to see 3 older children staring down at me, one which I had seen at the orphanage before.

"Hey kid, my friend told me you don't talk, you stupid?" The supposed leader mocked me as the 2 goons laughed at his friends joked, I just continued to stare at him.

"Hey idiot what are you staring at" The leader huffed angrily clenching his fists as he had not got the reaction he wanted from me, I simply picked up myself from the ground as well as my book and turned my back to him walking away.

"Don't ignore me" I heard shouted before something heavy hit me on the back of the head as I was pushed to the floor from the impact, being kicked onto my front before the bully rained punches down onto my face

Dizzy I distantly heard a matron scream at the child to stop as someone else pulled him off of me, I stared at the sky dizzily as I entered unconsciousness.

* * *

"Shozo-kun hold still I need to clean you cuts" Spoke one of the matrons as she dabbed my forehead with a wet towel, hissing away she sighed and told me to stay here as she got something for the cuts.

I sat in front of a mirror staring at a boy with dull violet eyes and short sandy blonde hair and a scar on his left eyebrow, 'Pathetic' I thought to myself as tears started to come to my eyes.

"So pathetic, couldn't protect my parents and now I cant even protect myself, I should of died with them" I whispered to myself angrily

Silence persisted in the air before the matron came back in with a roll of bandages and saw my tears.

"Oh, Shozo-kun don't cry, how about we get this fixed and you can tell me what's wrong"

She said comforting as she started to wrap my forehead with the bandages where a large cut was.

"Now look I know the pain hurts but we you could always go to the Ninja Academy" She said trying to help me.

"Ninja?" I questioned quietly.

"Yeah remember the strong people with headbands with the leaf sign on those are ninjas and you can become one if you want, well in to years we can send you to the Ninja Academy" She spoke kindly down to me as I processed what she said and stared vacantly at her.

"Shozo-kun are you listening" The matron said sternly

"Yes" I said clearly

"W-hat"

"Yes, I would like to go to the Ninja Academy" I clarified to her, staring straight at her eyes

"Oh, of course Shozo-kun" she said flustered "Well since that's been cleared, i'll be getting back to the other kids"

I watched her back as she left in till she closed the bathroom door behind her, turning around and staring back at myself again but this time I saw a life in my eyes, a purpose, a will.

"I'll never be weak again" I whispered to the silence, a small smile dancing across my face.

A/N: Well that's the last of the 1st chapter, will hopefully update this since I think I have an idea for the next chapter, don't expect an update in till next week thought, thanks too all and any readers, will appreciate any form of criticism or review, 1st time so please do help me on anything which can be helped.


End file.
